visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
VELVET EDEN
Lineup * DADA - Vocals (1998.11 - 2002.07.25, 2010.05.01 - present) → PRIDE OF MIND → E-TYP → VELVET EDEN * Chro - Guitar, Programming (2011.12.06 - present) → VELVET EDEN Former Members * CEEEi '''- Dancer (2011.01.01 - 2013) * '''Lilly - Dancer (2010.05.01 - 2013) * Aci - Violin, Programming (2010.05.01 -2011.05) →The Royal Dead → VELVET EDEN * Yurikago - Dancer (2010.05.01 - 2010 .12.31) * BERA - Guitar (2001.04 - 2002.07.25) → VELVET EDEN → THE VELVET * MIMI - Bass (2001.04 - 2002.07.25) → VELVET EDEN → THE VELVET * LEM - Drums (2001.03.27 - 2002.07.25) → VELVET EDEN → THE VELVET * Hora - Keyboards (2000.06.18 - 2001.02.21) → VELVET EDEN → Schwarz Stein → Hora → Hora, another cell → Hora → Schwarz Stein * MASAHIRO - Guitar (2000.06.18 - 2001, rumoured to be BERA) → VELVET EDEN → * ABEXXX - Drums (2000.06.18 - 2000.12.20) → VELVET EDEN → Shrine * R.Y.O. - Bass (2000.06.18 - 2000.12.20) → VELVET EDEN → Hora (support) * KALM - Synths, Programming (1998.11 - 2000.03.27) →KALMIA → VELVET EDEN → LURID AQUA → nymphis → KALMIA → KALMIA, Lost Souls Former support members * Hibiki - Bass (2000.12.31 - 2001.04)→'Mimi' * サユキ (SAYUKI) - Guitar (1998.11 - 1999.12) → 月下美人 → Sweet Hallucination → Auslease → Myrrh → ErecSia → Alc＜αA＞dia, VELVET EDEN (support) → nymphis, kanuak (support) → 13階段 (support) Lineup Chronology TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:800 height:350 PlotArea = width:700 height:300 bottom:50 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:black id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:dullyellow legend:vocals id:bg value:white id:2color value:coral legend:guitar id:3color value:yellowgreen legend:bass id:4color value:skyblue legend:drums id:5color value:red legend:programming/keys Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Legend = left:30 top:25 columns:4 columnwidth:150 BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:01/11/1998 till:31/12/2015 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1999 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/12/1998 BarData= bar:DADA bar:KALM bar:Hora bar:Aci bar:Sayuki bar:MASAHIRO bar:BERA bar:Chro bar:R.Y.O. bar:MIMI bar:ABEXXX bar:LEM PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars bar:DADA from:01/11/1998 till:25/07/2002 text:DADA bar:DADA from:01/05/2010 till:31/12/2015 text:DADA bar:KALM color:5color from:01/11/1998 till:27/03/2000 text:KALM bar:Hora color:5color from:18/06/2000 till:21/02/2001 text:Hora bar:Sayuki color:2color from:01/11/1998 till:01/12/1999 text:Sayuki bar:MASAHIRO color:2color from:18/06/2000 till:01/04/2001 text:MASAHIRO bar:BERA color:2color from:01/04/2001 till:25/07/2002 text:BERA bar:R.Y.O. color:3color from:18/06/2000 till:20/12/2000 text:R.Y.O. bar:MIMI color:3color from:31/12/2000 till:25/07/2002 text:MIMI bar:ABEXXX color:4color from:18/06/2000 till:20/12/2000 text:ABEXXX bar:LEM color:4color from:27/03/2001 till:25/07/2002 text:LEM bar:Aci color:5color from:01/05/2010 till:01/05/2011 text:Aci bar:Chro color:2color from:06/12/2011 till:31/12/2015 text:Chro Discography Image:VELVET_ningyou.jpg| 人形娼館 EP (1999.12.10) Image:VELVET_ALICE.jpg| Street of ALICE full-length (2000.05.10) Image:VELVET_Double.jpg| Double Twelve double full-length (2014.02.28) Image:VELVET_Blanc.jpg| blanc et Noir EP (2015.03.25) Singles * 2000.10.09 捨て猫 * 2011.03.26 Witch on flames * 2012.02.?? La Fin Russian ver. * 2014.10.31 (TBA) Demo Tapes * 1999.03.?? Street of ALICE * 1999.07.24 madame tarantula * 1999.08.06 美しさは罪 * 2000.12.?? 蜘蛛女 * 2001.02.?? 蜘蛛の巣城/果樹園 * 2001.05.?? オペラ差の怪人/悲しみの薔薇装束 * 2002.02.?? 最後の晩餐/不思議の国のアリス * 2002.03.?? ファンレター紅 & Rouge de Noir Demo CDs * 2011.11.19 MAZE / xxxxloid version * 2012.04.15 MAZE - Remix by Rescwa Limize * 2012.07.01 Make up Shadow * 2012.08.11 madame tarantula * 2012.09.15 Space Battle ship YAMATO Version VE * 2012.12.22 SAD MASK/Paraph (New Mix) Online Distributed and Unreleased Songs VHS * 2000.03.10 SAD MASK DVD * 2012.02.?? SAD MASK * 2014.07.30 Film Noir * 2014.11.26 Behind the Tales: -2014.June.8th.Ikebukuro Cyber- Omnibus Albums * 2011.05.?? Rock Oracle (Street of Alice 2.0.) External Links * Official Myspace * VELVET EDEN previous label's website * VELVET EDEN fansite * VELVET EDEN fans livejournal Category:Indies Category:Formed in 1998 Category:Starwave Records